A touch screen device with a touch screen has been known. Examples of the touch screen device include, but are not limited to, an electronic device such as a mobile phone, a smartphone, and a tablet. The touch screen device detects a gesture with a finger, a pen, or a stylus pen through the touch screen. The touch screen device operates according to the detected gesture. An example of the operation according to the detected gesture is described in, for example, Patent Literature 1.
The basic operation of the touch screen device is implemented by an OS (Operating System) built into the device. Examples of the OS built into the touch screen device include, but are not limited to, Android (registered trademark), BlackBerry (registered trademark) OS, iOS, Symbian (registered trademark) OS, and Windows (registered trademark) Phone.
The touch screen provided in the touch screen device allows easy single-handed operation.